Rooms
by StormiRaine65454
Summary: Jeff Tracy has a slight problem figuring out which room to put his boys in. I realized something this morning I forgot to say the obvious. As I'm only 17 years old I do not own Thunderbirds.


Jeff knew from the moment he saw the plans for the main villa that there was going to be trouble. The main floor was simple enough his and Lucy's bed room, the kitchen, and a large main living area. The second floor was where Jeff started to have issues it held only two bed rooms, both complete with their own full closet and bathroom like all of the boys future rooms, and a large study/ play room for the body in the middle with the rooms on either side and stairs leading up to the third floor. The third floor held the remaining three rooms needed to house the Tracy boys. Jeff's problem simply was which boys got which room.

No matter what combination of rooms Jeff thought of it never worked out. His boy's personalities were just too. But when ever Jeff tried to voice his concerns to Lucy she would just laugh and tell him that he would figure it out eventually. Jeff however never got the chance to figure out Lucy's plans she died three months before the island and the main villa had been finished.

* * *

So when the time came for Jeff to move his still grieving family to the island Jeff land no other choice but to let his sons choose their own rooms. This however did not work out at all. By the end of the first two weeks Jeff felt he was walking on egg shells around an island fled with zombies. None of his sons had gotten much sleep since they had arrived at the island.

To no shock to any one the older three boys quickly claimed the upper floor to themselves leaving the rambunctious younger boys isolated from the more serious teenage boys on the lower floor.

The first day on the island everything went great Alan enjoyed the time he could still spend with Gordon the twelve year old quickly reaching the time his brothers already had when the six year old would stop being a viable play mate and the real world took hold. Gordon enjoyed having a partner in crime even he was a little too young to play all the games Gordon did back home.

The older boys enjoyed their own floor as well. The lack of quote "immature brats" made the upper floor quite and was in great in minds of the older boys. With John at fourteen, Virgil and proud sixteen, and Scott quickly approaching his eighteenth birthday the teens all under stood the need for space the younger boys would not provide.

But even the best laid plans have to fail. The no sleeping started with Alan Jeff was awoken early on the second day on the island to an extremely tired looking Alan curled up in a chair in the living room. His eyes told the story Jeff had seen many times in the last few months. Thinking it was a nightmare Jeff picked up his youngest and took him to the kitchen to get the boy a glass of milk and hopefully pry the story of the nightmare from the boy so he could sleep the next night. Alan however in his sleepy state was unable to remember his dream only telling Jeff that the scary noises keep him awake. Jeff couldn't figure out what it meant and brushed it off by dinner when the young boy had finished his nap and now looked much fresher.

By the next day at sunrise Jeff to sleepless sons to attend he awoke to find both of his blonde children setting on the floor tossing a ball back and forth. Alan again kept up all night by his mysterious noises and John life Alan and his late mother was a light sleeper and early raiser and the noise of Alan clumsily making his way down the stair had jolted the boy from his sleep.

The same thing happened night after night for about a week Jeff's blondes slowly looking worse when Jeff left his room in mornings. But by the start of the second week Scott in all his overprotective older brotherness had decided it was too hard a task for John to entertain his six year old brother alone so he began to set an alarm clock to wake himself which normally ended up waking Virgil the least of the morning children. This also normally ended with Virgil yelling at Scott which woke even Gordon his son who could honestly sleep through a tornado.

So by the end of the second week Jeff had no clue what to do. While his sons happily coexisted back in Kansas the life on the island had them at each others throats, they were used to living close together back in Kansas. The original three bedroom house Jeff and Lucy built on the land owned by Jeff's parents was a single story house and had stayed that way even when they added extra bedrooms for Virgil, Gordon, and lastly Alan. The Tracy's never wanted their children to have to share rooms. Thinking back to the Tracy's old house gave Jeff the idea. He finally knew what Lucy had meant when she told him that he would kick himself when he figured it out.

While the boys took a mandatory trip to the beach Jeff quickly made his way up stair grateful of two things. One he only had to switch two of his children's rooms and two neither of them would be that difficult as one boy was extremely neat and the other had been too lazy to unpack.

Jeff smiled when he saw his boys make their way back the waters had seemed to have a healing effect on all of his boys not just his little fish. He also knew one other thing once his boys got past the shock of the switch they would finally get a good night's sleep.

And sure enough it all worked out just as Jeff had thought. While Gordon and John protested the room change (well more than their brothers anyways) the felt it best not to question their rather who had already moved their personal belongings to new rooms. The top floor now held Virgil, Scott, and Gordon while the second housed the two blondes.

By morning they all knew why no one questioned Jeff. Alan for the first night in weeks was able to sleep the entire night not being woken by the mysterious noise that happened to be Gordon the Tracy's very own restless sleeper. And as Alan was finally getting a full night sleep he was no longer waking up two hours earlier than normal and dragging John with him. And much to Johns surprise his normally loud little brother proved to be the opposite when on their own. He was quite a bed time never complaining and when he played by himself he was strangely quite as compared to the loud noises he would normally make when playing with others.

While Gordon's restless sleeping was enough to keep Alan awake at nights his two oldest brothers remained unphased by the tossing and turning. Fearing pranking by the second youngest Tracy Scott and Virgil were able to get Jeff to agree to one rule. If Gordon played a prank on his brothers while they were in their rooms he would not be allowed to swim that day. This threat was enough to keep the two dark haired sons safe from the red head at least until they ventured down to the second floor than they were fair game.

Jeff smiled past the second week of living n the island his boys never had any trouble sleeping that was unless one was sick or there were nightmares involved. But besides that it was fine his children all lived calmly together even with going off to school and college there was never any issues that was until Alan became a teenager but that is a story for another time.

_**Sorry for the cheat ending I'm not at all a good writer in fact I have no clue why I'm even posting this.-Stormi**_


End file.
